


Bright as the Sun

by Msathenaxf



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msathenaxf/pseuds/Msathenaxf
Summary: Donna looks for a place to practice before her first big moment as Press Secretary





	Bright as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bright as the Sun**

**by:** Bridget Marie 

**Character(s):** Donna Moss, Toby Ziegler  
**Category(s):** Friendship   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Borrowed purely for fun, not profit  
**Summary:** Donna looks for a place to practice before her first big moment as Press Secretary  
**Written:** 2006-03-22  
**Author's Note:** A few things: While I don't think Donna will be Press Secretary, this popped into my head and would not go away. I have no real idea what this big night is, just that it is Donna's first time facing the press. And, while on the show Toby wouldn't be allowed in the building, I've chosen to ignore that. He's Toby, and, well, that's just stupid. I have also chosen to ignore some recent developments between Josh and Donna. (Although, I'm thrilled!)  
I have always loved the dynamic between Toby and Donna in the rare scenes we saw them together and this is what came of it. 

It was one of those ironic events that haunted the West Wing on busy nights. They both went looking for seclusion, just to open opposite doors of the same room. 

"Donna?" 

"Toby!" 

"Bit removed from the celebration, aren't you?" 

Donna did not answer immediately and Toby could see her blush slightly. His curiosity piqued, Toby asked, "What are you doing in here, Donna?" 

"Um…practicing." 

Toby raised his eyebrows. 

"What are you doing here, Toby?" she countered. 

"Skulking," he replied, which made Donna smile. 

"Practicing, huh? Well, let's see it, "he said, gesturing to the front of the room with his drink. 

"Toby, I can't. I was going to practice alone." 

"You'll have a national audience soon enough." Donna paled at the thought. "If you can get past me, you can get past anyone." 

She laughed, looking at her shoes. She knew he was right. There were only two people who could help her with this, and the former Chief of Staff was inducting a new administration with 'The Jackal'. 

"You'll really run me through?" 

"The gauntlet," Toby answered. 

Donna sighed, knowing he was serious and that there would be no fiercer critic. 

An exhausting twenty minutes later, Donna collapsed at the conference table, her arms outstretched in front of her. Toby was silent, letting her catch her breath. 

Finally Donna spoke, her forehead resting on the table. "So, no C.J. Cregg, huh?" 

"No. No, C.J." 

Donna closed her eyes and let out a huff of disappointed air. 

"But you’re not supposed to be. You are Donna Moss. And Donna Moss is going to do fine." 

Donna met his eyes and looked for the sign of the comforting lie. She did not find it. 

"But I’m so inexperienced, Toby!" she cried. 

"No doubt. I'm honestly surprised you got the job." 

Donna's face fell and she covered her eyes with her hands. 

"But that doesn't mean you can't do it. You'll make mistakes, everyone does. You learned from the best—me, Sam and C.J.—how to do this. And you learned from some other people what not to do." 

Donna giggled, knowing he meant Josh. The thought of his name sobered her. She half-whispered, "He doesn't think I can do it." 

"He told you that?" Toby asked sharply, wondering if he and Sam were going to have to beat up the new Chief of Staff. 

Donna shook her head. "Not in so many words. I can just tell. Lou had to fight hard to get me this job." 

"Well, we have already established that you are new at this. Josh wouldn't be doing his job if he just handed you the position without being sure." 

Donna nodded, trying to clear her head and end this part of the conversation. Those were demons that would have to wait until another day. Tonight it was the White House press corp. 

"I'm really going to be okay?" she asked timidly. 

"You look great on camera. You answered the right questions and dodged the others. Your dodging could use some polishing but, believe me, you'll get plenty of practice at that. 

"You tend to give away more that you should but it isn't enough to burn you. You think on your feet beautifully, better than most. You don't own and command the room the way C.J. does, but…." 

Toby trailed off and looked at Donna with a soft expression. "Donna, you've grown up so much. You will shine." 

The phrase was so simple and said with such honesty that it brought tears to Donna's eyes. She stood from the table to kiss Toby's cheek. 

"Molly is lucky to have you, Toby. And so am I." 

Before Toby could respond, there was a loud knock on one of the doors. A frenzied Lou burst into the room. 

"Donna, let's go. It's time." 

She wiped her eyes and gave Toby's hand a squeeze. Donna listened to Lou's last minute instructions as they walked down the hall. Josh met them at the door to the Press Room. 

"You'll do fine," he said to her but she could see the apprehension written all over her face. Behind him, she saw Toby step into view and met his eyes. 

Donna smiled and glanced once more at Josh. "I know," she said, as she walked into the lion's den. 


End file.
